You got it
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Well Vegeta fights Goku, but loses anything else new? What BUlma and Goku?? ::review:: ~_O


****

You got it 

  
You Got It   
Fanfic By Super Girl  
SONG By Roy Orbison   
Vegeta was hurt in a fight with Goku of all people. He was starring out the window and couldn't move he was bandaged up head to toe. His Muscles ached and his eyes were blood shot and he kept slipping and out of consciousness. He looked back on the last few months. In about 2 years the androids would come.   
His eyes rolled back remembering the last week and its events.   
"Oh JACK! THAT BE GREAT" Said Bulma hanging up the phone. Bulma walked pass the eating Monkey man known as Vegeta to the   
  
  
  


Icebox and too out a soda. "Who the Hell is Jack Woman?" Snarled Vegeta. "My new boyfriend." She said gulping down a Coke a Cola . (no Pepsi sorry Jess) "A new one what happened to the last?" He asked referring to Yamcha. "Oh... Yamcha it turns out the reason why he was so afraid of girls was because of this." She said.   
Vegeta looked oddly at Bulma. "What you mean when he asked to Spar the other day he was HITTING ON ME!" Bulma laughed spitting out soda. "Maybe he likes your spandex Vegeta."   
Vegeta growled. "You humans are odd. You can't keep one mate then you find another at your convenience." 

  
"Okay Mr. PERFECT! How do people get hooked up on Vegeta-sei?" Asked Bulma Slamming her soda down. "On my Planet they do the mating ritual not just hop into bed Woman." Bulma glared at Vegeta. "She better keep her plan *OPERATION MONKEY* a secret if she wanted to get Vegeta. Getting him jealous is a hard thing to do. "Fine what ever When JACK is over Don't harass him like you did do to Yamcha." With that Bulma went up the stairs with an oddly look left on Vegeta's face. ::Stupid Woman:: he thought.   
Bulma went up stairs and called Goku on her cell phone. "Hey, Chichi.. Yeah Operation Monkey has started send Goku over in the Red Wig... hee thanks Chichi." Bulma hung up the phone and glanced out the window at the gravity machine. "Soon little monkey your Assets are mine."   
Soon Goku did come, but in a car capsule Bulma gave him and in a Red wig. Vegeta stopped training in Mid air. "I don't like this." he said looking at the tall man. Bulma ran out and Hugged Goku and drove off in a too short and sexy dress for Vegeta's liking. He felt a strange pain in his heart but miss took it for the Mexican that Bulma's Friend Jess Made yesterday when she was over. 

  
In the car Bulma laughed and Ripped the wig off of Goku's head. "So Chichi is having a Tupperware party huh?" Goku Nodded. "Why all these secrets"   
That night Bulma spent the night on Goku and Chichi couch and the next morning after breakfast went back to C.C. Goku Noticed Vegeta Training a kept his Ki low as possible.   
Bulma looked up at Vegeta who glared down. :::SHE slept with him::: He thought angrily. Vegeta flew to the ground and landed by the car as Bulma got out.. "Vegeta, your up so early today." said Bulma backing up. 

  
The look on Vegeta's face was scare enough as it was. "Woman Its 2 in the afternoon." Then Vegeta drew his attention to Jack. Goku looked at Vegeta Kind of scared that he sense his Ki. "Why do hang around such garbage woman?" Asked Vegeta. "I don't know, you don't have to live here Vegeta." Vegeta growled and noticed a familiar Ki coming from Jack. And then Noticed a black hair coming out of Goku's wig. :::: Bulma's been with Kakarott...was that Purple haired Boy from the future a Super Sayian because Goku is... That explain him wanting to talk to him...::: Vegeta Glared at Goku and whacked his wig Off. "KAKAROT!!!! Why are you cheating on your MATE!!!!!" Yelled Vegeta Powering up. "The gig is up!!!!"   
Bulma ran to the house. "Uh oh.." Goku powered up to a SSJ. "WELL Chichi is a BITCH first off. Second Bulma is Hotter.." Goku was stopped by a landed punch by Vegeta. "Why KAKAROT must you take everything from me?" Vegeta asked softly. Goku got pissed off at this punch in his face. Goku Formed a KAIO KAN in his hand. "SHUT UP YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!!"   
Vegeta Awoke again after the dream of the last weeks occurrences. "Stupid Females" He muttered. "Kakarott only defeated me because he is a Super Sayian and I am not." He couldn't believe Goku only was helping Bulma to get him Jealous. Bulma walked in the room with chicken soup and tea. He was awake this time. "Vegeta I am sorry that I..." She glance at the floor. "Woman, you almost made me die with your stupid 'Operation Monkey'."" he said half a wake half asleep.   


"If I sang you a song Would you fell better?" Vegeta moved his arms lightly. "Sit Woman" he asked. "Like any Earth Songs Veggie?" she asked. Vegeta Nodded. "Pretty Woman." Bulma smiled. "I don't know those words Vegeta. But I know another Song By the same author. You Got it."   
"Sing it" Said Vegeta in a gruff voice." Bulma sat up and faced Vegeta pushing hair behind her ears. "Every time I look into your loving eyes"   
"I see a love that money just can't buy  
One look from you I drift away  
I pray that you are here to stay."   
Vegeta kisses Bulma's hand at this point. ^_^   
"Anything You want you got it.  
Anything you need you got it  
Anything at all you got it, baby"   
Bulma snuggled up closer to Vegeta:::   
"Every time I hold You I begin to understand Everything about you tell me I am your girl"   
"WOMAN!"   
"Okay Okay gesso Woman"   
"I live my life to be with you."   
"No one can do the things you can do Vegeta." Said Bulma kissing his forehead.   
"I am glade to give my love to you Vegeta. Just don't die on me"   
"I no you fell the way I do woman"   
Bulma looked down at Vegeta.  
THE END! 


End file.
